


Romance Novels

by ASeasonOfPoison



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daydreaming, F/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeasonOfPoison/pseuds/ASeasonOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery gifts Sansa some romance novels that she's taken the liberty of editing, herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa and the Books

Today was Sansa’s first day off in a week, and she planned to waste the day. She planned to get lost in one of the romance novels Margaery had gifted her, for her ‘stress’. Sansa scoffed as she opened the one that had seemed the most interesting to her. _Stress_. Margaery had been tempting her with blind dates for the past few months, and when Sansa had refused to succumb to any of them, this had been her next purpose. Sansa bit the inside of her cheek. Margaery had noticed her… _feelings_ towards Sandor Clegane, she was quite sure of it.  
  
The man had rescued her from the Lannisters, it was a healthy response to that, _wasn’t it?_ It wasn’t like Sansa was going to pursue her feelings or anything. It would be such a scandal if she did, and quite frankly Sansa was tired of drama. It felt as if she had lived a soap opera or a tragedy for far too long already. Sansa licked her lips and glanced back down at the book in her hands. _Wild at Heart_. She almost snorted at the title when she saw it at first, and had raised her eyebrow at red haired heroine on the cover.  
  
Of course Margaery would have picked out a novel – or in this case novels, after she checked the covers of the others, where the lead female matched Sansa’s physical descriptions. Sansa shook her head and sighed loudly before opening the damn book and flipped to the beginning. As she began to read, she had to admit it was beautifully written. The details were superb, the imagery skillfully painted the scenes, and Sansa was surprised to find a solid plot. She grew curious as the heroine remained unnamed as the first chapter closed and the second began.  
  
The woman was a wildling, Sansa remembered stories of them from the Stark’s old nanny. She had been from the North, and old enough to remember a time when there were still groups of those people roaming around. Had Margaery know that she had background knowledge on the wildlings when she picked the book? Sansa shook the thought from her head and continued. The woman had been exiled from her clan for sneaking some of the clan’s food to outsiders and was now left on her own.  
  
The second chapter went over her survival and led into the third chapter where she stumbled across a wounded man. The tallest man she’d ever seen, with more scars than she’d ever seen on a man too. Sansa’s brow furrowed at the description of the man, and his long brown hair. The man was too weak to speak to the woman but his gray eyes had told her everything she needed to know. She saw grief, despair, and pain within them. Sansa stopped and bit her lip, _why did all of this sound so familiar to her?_

She re-read the description of the man and found her eyes widening.  _Had Margaery picked out a novel that described both her and Sandor Clegane physically?!_ Sansa’s suspicions grew as she flipped ahead to find their introductions to one another, of course she had to flip too far ahead to a more…  _colorful_ section.  
  
 _“Sandor…” She whimpered as she clung to him, nails digging into his shoulders as his cock slid across her folds and entrance. “Sandor, please.” She begged._  
  
“Sansa…” His breath was warm against the crook of her neck as he slowly pushed forward, into her drenching warmth.  
  
Sansa slammed the book shut as her cheeks grew red. The names in the book had been whitened out and replaced, skillfully. Margaery had picked characters with similar descriptions and replaced the names.  _She was going to kill her_ . Wait.  _Should she even bring it up? Just her knowing she had peeked…_ Sansa shivered and bit her bottom lip but grabbed one of the other books and checked it too.  
  
 _It was just as she thought, Margaery had changed the names there too._  
  
Sansa sighed loudly, what should she do?  _Should she finish the book?_ She bit down on her bottom lip once again, feeling strangely aroused as the thought came to mind.  _Did she really need a book to give her a lame plotline though? If she was going to daydream about Sandor Clegane…_ She shook the thought from her head. _No_. She shouldn’t be thinking like this. Sansa threw the book towards the end of her bed and groaned. She closed her eyes to clear her head but the image of Sandor Clegane naked in a bed of furs was the first thing that appeared. She groaned again and tried to force the tempting image from her head immediately.  
  
She got up quickly and threw the books together, into the far depths of her closet before stalking off towards her sister’s room. “Arya?” She tapped against her door lightly and the brunette quickly answered.  
  
“What do  _you_ want?” She raised an eyebrow at her, scowling at her in a way that only reminded her more of the man she was currently trying to forget and cast away.  
  
“Want to go out for drinks?” She ignored the surprised expression on her sister’s face.  
  
“Um sure… you alright Sansa?” Sansa nodded quietly, she knew her cheeks were still tinted red, but knew her little sister would not pry too far.  
  
“I’m fine, I just need a little pick me up.” Sansa lied, flashing a convincing smile. She soon wished she hadn’t used the words picked me up… those words in themselves were giving her very…  _suggestive_ thoughts. She shook them quickly from her mind.  
  
“Alright! But you’re buying!” Arya grinned wickedly and grabbed a light jacket. Yes, Arya would be the perfect distraction tonight.  
  
 _Until the devil himself showed up at the damn bar they went to._


	2. Brienne and the Books

 Sansa eyed Brienne curiously, the tall blonde’s cheeks were the reddest she’d ever seen them. It caused her sapphire blue eyes to stand out even more than they already did. She held the box of books she’d borrowed from Sansa close to her chest as she seemed to struggle with either her thoughts, or words – though perhaps both.  
  
“Brienne… are you okay?” Sansa blinked and in that short amount of time Brienne had shoved the box back into her own arms. Sansa glanced down into the box and saw a certain book resting on the top of pile of books. Her cheeks turned just as red as Brienne’s – if not redder. “I-I am _so_ sorry!” The words rolled off the top of her tongue. “Margaery got them for me, I-I didn’t realize they were in the books I gave you!” Brienne seemed to calm at the words, nodding silently as they stood awkwardly at the doorway of Sansa’s bedroom. “I... um… _come in_.”  
  
The tall blonde entered her room, allowing Sansa to close the door with a gentle tap of her foot. She sat the box down by the foot of her bed and joined Brienne as she sat down on the bed itself.  
  
“S-She did the same to me.” Brienne admitted, her cheeks still aflame. “But with… _Jaime_ …”   
  
“She’s a little conniving slut.” Sansa mustered up, blushing as the words rolled off her tongue. Brienne’s eyes widened at Sansa’s words, she was one who barely cursed – at least in front of her.  
  
“I wasn’t going to say anything of the sort… but… you’re right.” Brienne agreed softly.   
  
“I can’t get him out of my head now.” Sansa bent over and picked up the book on the top of the pile. She found herself inspecting it with no real interest.  
  
“It’s the same way with me…” Brienne bit her bottom lip and sighed. “I’m too old for girlish crushes like this…”  
  
“You’re only what, twenty six?” Sansa turned and blinked at her friend. “You’re entitled to feel however you want about anyone you want… were your books as fantasy like as mine?”  
  
“More realistic I suppose, contemporary… A couple of them were cop stories.” Brienne rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Yours are… medieval or… well, they seemed to take place in the past…”  
  
“I’m a big history nerd, and you’re a police officer… obviously she picked things that would be easy for us to get into, along with heroines that looked like us, at least to some degree.” Sansa sighed as she held up the book. “I grew up listening to wildling stories and she knows it…”  
  
“So… do you like him? Clegane, I mean?” Sansa bit her lip but nodded anyways. “I like Jaime…” Brienne closed her eyes and sighed, “But a lot of girls do…”  
  
“I’ve seen the way Jaime looks at you, I’m pretty sure he has feelings for you.” Sansa placed the book back into the box and lifted her legs back onto the bed, pulling them under her.  
  
“… It’s not nice to lie about that sort of thing.” Brienne protested and Sansa shook her head.  
  
“He likes you.” Sansa interrupted her before she could say anymore.  
  
“He calls me _wench_ , and constantly remarks about how ugly I am.” She sighed loudly and Sansa gave her a sweet smile.  
  
“And yet he’ll get into brawls with anyone else who says something similar. A lot of men don’t know how to show their feelings… They think that all attention is good attention.” Sansa offered.  
  
“Know that from experience do you?” Brienne spun the topic around and redirected it at Sansa. “What about Clegane? Everyone with eyes can tell he fancies you.”  
  
“It’s not as simple as you and Jaime. I don’t plan on chasing whatever feelings I have for him.” She admitted softly. “I think it’s too soon for any sort of drama like that.”  
  
“If you’re going to ignore your feelings, then I have all rights to ignore mine.” Brienne smirked as Sansa scowled.  
  
“B-But you two look so cute together!” She protested in response.  
  
“As much as it pains me to admit it, so do you two.” She narrowed her eyes at the auburn haired girl and watched as she contemplated things.  
  
“You’re telling me… if I admit my feelings to Sandor, that you’ll do the same to Jaime?” Sansa’s doe like, sky blue eyes glittered at the prospect.  
  
“Oh so you’ll confess to Sandor if I go up to Jaime? Oh honestly Sansa, just go after the man!” Brienne scoffed and crossed her arms. “Why can’t you just confess?!”  
  
“I’m scared.” Sansa admitted, chewing away at her bottom lip again. “Can you blame me? I’ve only been thinking about the man since _before_ he saved my life.” She confessed. “His friendship means a lot and to ruin it I…”  
  
“I feel the exact same way.” Brienne’s arms dropped and she clasped her hands neatly in her lap. “I’m scared it’ll ruin our friendship… Jaime’s always got great advice for cases, and he’s always just so fun to talk to.” Sansa placed her hand gently on Brienne’s shoulder,  
  
“Sandor’s the only man I know who’ll never lie to my face. If he says no… I know it’s the honest truth.” Her voice fell into a whisper. “But at the same time…”  
  
“He might say yes… _they_ might say yes.” Brienne’s eyes widen before she smiled at the younger girl. “How about we make a pact out of it. We both confess tonight and then meet tomorrow… if it doesn’t work out for us, we can just have a girls’ day in…”  
  
“Chick flicks and snacks? I’m in… oh and I’ll sneak some adventure movies from Arya’s collection – I won’t bore you to death like last time.” Sansa teased her friend and smiled sweetly.   
  
“I’m really glad we became friends…” Brienne cleared her throat. “I mean… I never really had a… gal pal before you.” Sansa smiled at Brienne’s nervous confession.  
  
“I’ve never had a friend quite like you either.” She pulled the shy blonde into her arms for a hug.


End file.
